Akio Osafune
was a minor antagonist in XBlaze – Code: Embryo until he met his fate at the hands of Ripper. His Drive was Iron Shooter. Appearance A lean and tall young man with long auburn hair covered by a black beanie with multiple badges. Akio wore a long-sleeved, light purple shirt with horizontal dark purple stripes decorating it; the sleeves of the shirt had stitched extensions that covered his hands. His look was complete with pure black trousers and a black sash over his shoulders. History Akio belonged to a gang within New Yokozaki City, the gang in question tried to hunt down Akira Kamewari. Akio was after the Original Grymoire because of a promise that Sechs had made to him; retrieve the Grymoire from Tōya Kagari, and be cured of the status of a Union. At the time, Akio was in Phase 3. ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' Interrupting Akira being cornered by a group of thugs, Akio himself was unable to attack the young man as Kuon Glamred Stroheim mysteriously appeared and defeated every delinquent present. Akio’s mentality began to dwindle as Tōya sensed his Discover Call, and arrived alongside Es; recognizing Kuon and Akira as enemies, Akio fired his Drive at the two of them and made a hasty escape. Tōya and Es tracked down Akio’s Discover Call, only leading the Union to fire his Drive at them repeatedly until he asked for Tōya’s name. When he got his answer, Akio manically laughed, questioning the young man as to how he found him. He quickly changed his tone and screamed at Tōya to give him the “Grymoire”, attacking with his Drive again, but each shot was effortlessly deflected by Es. Having had enough, Akio launched a steel tower at the duo, but it was destroyed by the recently arrived Kuon. The Union’s position was given away by the conjurer and Es knocked him out, binding his hands a short time after. When he awoke, Akio was interrogated by Es and Tōya as Kuon watched on. After having been physically attacked by Es when he refused to cooperate, Akio gave in and told them everything they wished to know until his Crystal jumped into Phase 4. Acht soon arrived and stood on his body, claiming that she and Drei had arrived to discipline their “pet” – the Ten Sages then disappeared with Akio draped across Drei’s shoulders. Drei was about to dispose of Akio as he reached Phase 5, finding that he was no longer of any use. Unfortunately, Ripper dispelled some of Drei’s barrier and entered, killing Akio. A report from the Mitsurugi Agency found that Ripper had pierced his cranium 4 times and dealt multiple slash wounds to his abdomen, brutally killing him; Ripper then devoured his Crystal soon afterwards after gouging out his wrists to find it. Powers and abilities As a Union, Akio possessed a Drive called |Aian Shūtā|Steel Bullet}} which allowed him to control everything metal that he touches, and fire it at high speeds; he had mastered his Drive to the point that he could send steel towers hurtling towards his opponents. Es also came to note that he had a suitable amount of battle experience. However, this was not enough to prevent Ripper from murdering him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Humans Category:Union Category:Deceased Characters